


A Fleeting moment

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Carnivale, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Childhood Memories, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Past and Present, The nightmare king - Freeform, the tooth fairy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare king and tooth fairy meet for a romantic moment and recall something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting moment

In Punjam Hy Loo far within the region  the secret palace laid within the highest mountain shrouded by clouds and bathed in the colors of pink and yellow the color was predominately seen at sunrise. A hefty wind from the outside blew heavily through the mouth of the cave as it carried all through out, the breeze moved past the columns that stretched from the bottom of each structures to the ceiling and everything else in between. This was no ordinary wind it was being controlled by a force, as it moved closer a black substance formed along with it.

At the bottom of the palace located in the south was a small pond of water with rocks, greens and a beautiful mural that detailed the life of the tooth fairy, however these days she went by her common name Iris. Iris sat on her knees gazing into the pond humming to herself as she drifted between thought to thought, her body covered in a long silk robe the only feature truly visible was her face.

''Yes?'' she said simply when one of her many fairies but her favorite one named ''tooth'' came zipping by chirping in her own tongue before passing once around Iris's head then presented herself in front of her.

Iris raised a brown but had a somewhat neural smile as the fairy directed her attention just as the breeze of wind flew into her. The black substance which was really sand swirled all around her, Iris gasped in shock she stood up as the sand swirled all around her body, knocking the robe from her as she felt somewhat exposed though she was covered in feathers. She blinked grabbing the robe fumbling as the sand continued to circle around her then it moved away morphing into a big steed.

The horse of black sand and burning yellow eyes gave a loud noise of excitement, Iris blinked looking at the creature before a big smile appeared on her face she allowed herself to laugh knowing what this was.

''Of all the dirty tricks Alexei....'' Iris murmured in her old language.

The horse whinnied once again moving closer as Iris approached the beast running a hand down it's long snout, the black sand oozed through her grasp as she marveled at the sight, she whispered sweet nothings nuzzling the horse sweetly. ''Of course Alexei I will take your offer.'' she replied in a sultry tone patting the horse's snout one last time. Iris covered herself back up as the horse released a loud sound of joy then evaporated into dust. Iris closed her eyes chuckling a little then composed herself again she looked at Tooth who seemed lost.

''Alexei always trying to find new and inventive ways to ask for my company that man.'' Iris recalled shaking her head smiling at the thought.

....

On another plain there was a secret forest not only the other guardians didn't know about it's existence, the man on the moon himself did not know of it's origin. Justin did not know when he discovered the place too much time had past for him to single out the exact date, but it had become the refuge for him and Iris to meet once every cycle. The nightmare king he was called in these days forced in his lair most nights only able to venture out when he could and turn the children of world's dreams into nightmares, he thrived off their fear it's what kept him going when _She_ wasn't with him.

Justin waited patiently hands folded in his lap as he rested in a field of grass, an aura of darkness illuminated off of his body he gazed upward admiring the trees above him. His jaw hitched as he breathed recounting a memory from long ago, slowly he eyelids became heavy as he started to feel himself drift.

....

_Their both children again, human, small and innocent._

_In those days they had different names as well, he Alexei she Irina his sweet Irina he thought. A joyous roar of giggles escaped them both, Alexei pulled the wagon behind him skidding barefoot down the hall. Irina sat in the wagon cheering her younger brother on to go faster as she rode inside it. They smiled and laughed almost knocking a vase over in the hallway turning in the hallway before coming to a halt._

_''Why did you stop?''  Irina demanded in a fussy quip as she climbed out of the toy wagon, she brushed the ends of her dress getting the wrinkles to spread out._

_''Why aren't we allowed down here Irina?'' Justin asked pointing to the door at the very end of the hallway it lead to the basement both children told they mustn't ever venture down there. ''Because papa told us so that's why, now come on Alexei it's my turn to....ALEXEI!'' Irina bellowed out once before covering her mouth to silence her outburst, she watched as Alexei tipped toed towards the door he carefully held onto the knob slowly starting to hear it turn._

_He gulped feeling his heart begin to race, something always about the door and what lied on the other side had intrigued him for as long as Alexei could remember._  

_It was the darkness calling him. The fear....._

_Their memories of all the future children calling to her, this was their destinies._

_..._

''Reminiscing for old time's sake Justin?'' Iris asked in a bewitching tone, her voice dipped lower something that stirred within Justin, as he opened his eyes the darkness pulled back from his form as he stared star-gazed at the woman before him. 

Iris smiled revealing a playful grin her face mostly concealed from the robe over her head, a shadow cast down but her eyes cut through like a dagger right to Justin's heart. He blinked with a gasp as he stood up approaching her, a trail of black sand left behind in his trail coming to a complete stop once they were inches from each other's lips. 

''Who needs to reminisce when I have the real thing right here...'' he mused in a provoked fashion, their noses touched as he closed his eyes taking her in. Iris closed her eyes smiling a closed mouth smile she pecked Justin's forehead gently. ''Hopeless romantic, do you dare to share with me what is was had you daydreaming?'' 

''Old memories from our youthful days is all.'' 

''Tell me them then, now Justin...'' Iris said placing her hands on his shoulders pushing him down, Justin's dark eyes lit up as he lowered himself down onto his knees.

''Do you remember the toy red wagon? all those times we spent running down the halls laughing like wild animals?'' Justin whispered he carefully pulled out Iris's left leg leaving it expose while the rest of her body was still concealed in the robe, his fingers started to massage the skin and feathers the colors of purple, white, green shined in the sunlight.

''How could I forget dear brother.'' she smiled eyes still closed. Iris allowed herself to giggle a bit feeling Justin's lips peck along the knee, her feathers started to flutter from the touch. 

 ''That one day you begged me not to go into the basement you tried to stop me Iris.'' Justin replied his becoming thick with lust, his lips spread more along her calf, then further inward making Iris gasp a bit. 

''I know Justin it was calling you, just like their memories called me.'' Iris moaned softly, she didn't get to speak sensing Justin rise to his feet, black sand pooled around them as he pulled her into his grasp kissing her. 

....

Afterwords Iris collected her barrings pulling the robe around herself once more, she took a moment staring into Justin's eyes he a creature that was meant to strike fear into the hearts of children, but not to her he may been trickled by the fearlings but he was still so handsome. Her hand caressed his face. 

''Until our next visit tooth fairy.'' he spoke professionally giving a small nod. 

''Until our next meeting ''my'' nightmare king.'' Iris winked she gave him one more peck on the forehead before opening her wings then flying away. 

Justin smiled watching Iris fly higher and higher until disappearing into the starry night sky, his golden eyes beamed happiness something he hadn't felt in decades he would need it. Silently he ventured back to him home in the nightmare lair. 

END. 

   

    

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my second outing with a Carnivàle fic mixed with my Rise of the Guardians au idea I've been kicking around the last couple of weeks. A star crossed lovers if you will I just can't help but think of Justin as Pitch and Iris as Toothiana. Justin using his powers for a romantic telegram in the form of his trusty horse lol and I love in control Iris!! 
> 
> I've only seen a few episodes and I'm still trying to capture the characters, I dig the show alot. Chances more au's and more in this series will be written soon! Thanks for reading.


End file.
